Fill me up or let me be? Broppy FanFiction
by Trollstookmylife
Summary: A human college trolls AU. Poppy a girl who wants to follow her dreams into becoming who she wants to be, and meeting new friends on the way, But when someone wants to take it away from her it's up to her and a boy named Branch to save her Carrer or lose it. But could they both know Friends turn more than just that?
1. chapter 1 dad let go

"Are you sure you wanna go poppy?" A voice echoes through my room as I'm packing, I slowly turn around to see who the voice belonged to. And of course it was beloved dad. A smile slowly creeped up my face as I say.

" I honestly don't see how hard it is to let go dad" poppy said as she lightly rolled her eyes and turned her attention back on her packing. He sighed deeply before stepping a few steps closer to me, I smile as I keep on packing knowing he was behind me. I then felt a soft hand on my shoulder, as I gently turned towards him to meet the comforting eyes of my dad.

"Well for a parent it's always hard to let go of someone who means a lot to them" peppy said my dads name, I smile before taking my full attention on him, I gently take his hands in mine as I look in his eyes.

"dad, I promise I'll be alright, I know your worried about me but always know I'm right here " Poppy said as she smiled warmly at her father, Peppy knew she was right she was a grown woman after all a Beautiful 21 year old girl with the personality of a princess, The voice of a pop star, The looks of a model, She was his well not for long. Poppy today leaves for college were she could follow her dream, Poppy loved singing it was her passion but she never knows she might find something different she may like.

"I know you will sweetheart, It's just hard letting go but you'll be alright I know it you are a grown woman after all" Peppy said as he smiled tears welling up as he tried keeping it in. Poppy sensed her dad having a hard time as she let go of his hands and embracing him in a loving hug, Peppy gasped in surprise before slowly letting his arms go around her as well. She smiled through everything, her dad was her most prized possession, Ever since her mom died after giving her birth her dad was the only one there for her, the one who raised her the one that taught her the things she knows now, The person that never gave up on her. She loved her dad more than anything and he loved her back.

But when it comes to saying goodbye to each other it hurts to both of them saying... Please leave my darling.

"Now," Peppy quietly said as he parted from her to wipe his slight tears that fell Down his cheeks. She smiled lovingly at her dad before answering.

"yes dad?"

"It's time for you to go my sweet, the bus should be here any minute now and you haven't finished packing, so finish up and follow your dreams" her dad said as he smiled at his beloved daughter, she finally flashed him a smile so bright the sun itself turns jealous.

"thanks dad I owe you one" Poppy said as she winked at him before she turned her back on him packing all over again, She heard him chuckle before she heard the door close, she closed her eyes and she sighed deeply. She shook her head as she thought 'You can do it, you can do it' but can I really. Once she finished she threw the backpack over her shoulders she looked around before answering herself 'Your ready, now show them you' and with that she noded confidently as she walked towards the door.

The moment her finger tips hit the knob she closed her eyes shut and slowly retracted her hand. She feared she'll be different, she feared she'll be the one no one liked, She feared something would happen to her dad when she was gone... 'no no way, Your ready you'll always will' and with that the moment her finger tips hit the knob she bit her bottom lip and she unlocked the door. Walking through the halls she could hear her dad calling her name she quickened her speed as she looked over her shoulder to see her dad outside next to the bus. She chuckled as she opened the front door and left outside.

"you see I told you she would come, Now c'mon pops hurry my sweet" peppy said as she was close enough to get on, she smiled totally forgetting about what was more than a bus, so before she got on she turned to look at her dad. She sighed and she slowly blinked and looked at her dad straight in his eyes...

"peppy Kendrick my dear dad, thank you for always being there for me through high or low, never ever giving up on me, Thank you for raising me to be who I am, Thank you for just being dad" poppy said slight tears coming down her pale cheeks. Peppy smiled and hugged her quickly, and whispered in her ear "go show them you" and with that she wiped her tears away kissed her dads cheek and hoped on the bus, she sat down to one of the nearest window so she could see her dad and waved bye "Alright guys let us go"And with that the bus started moving the last thing she heard was "Go show them you.."

She sighed deeply before bringing her knees up her chest and and hugging herself. As she drove to her college she saw many things on the way, Different roads, Different people, Different guys hmm seems fair enough. The college wasn't that far away tho it was only 3 to 4 hours away. As I stared at the City's we crossed I didn't notice someone was sitting next to me. Until I felt a warm tension next to me I quickly jumped up. once I saw who it was I felt embarrassed 'really Poppy you had to act that way infront of a Guy? Really?'. After a full minute of awkward silence she decided to talk.

"Uhh hi?" poppy Said nervously. The guy sitting next to her had a glitter shirt on with dark blue glitter shoes and light blue glitter pants, he had kinda dark skin but was also a bit pale he looked around 23 years old, and he had amazing blue eyes. As the guy heard her voice he looked up from his phone and smiled at her. "oh hi nice to meet you" the guy said as he took his hand out 'am I supposed to shake it?, Don't be stupid of course you are' I slowly take my hand and shaked his.

"My name is Guy diamond most people call me guy for short, you?"

"Oh umm yeah my name is poppy or pops for short." Poppy said as she smiled next, Guy smiled before returning onto his phone.

"Cool hair" He said as he kept his gaze in his phone, what hair? Oh right forgot my hair is pink. How stupid of me I slowly touch the tips of my hair and look back at him. "yeah about that I thought it looked cute so I decided to do it. Does it look weird?" I Asked hoping I didn't do a wrong impression on the first day . I saw him look at me again before smiling "no no it looks cool, something new, I like it" he said as he looked at me one more time before going on his phone again. 'hmm strange he's so stuck on that phone I should see why'

"so what you doing on your phone?" I ask as I see him look at me. "oh I'm just talking to some peeps on instagram and Facebook" He said simply before returning back on his device. I chuckle before rolling my eyes slightly at him.

After about two hours of driving the bus driver thought it would've been nice to get a snack 'I mean thank gosh I'm hungry'. "Alright guys, slowly get off of the bus, Please do not take anything else except your purse backpack or wallet," the bus driver said loudly enough for all of us to hear, As I slowly take my back pack off with me. As I stepped outside I felt someone grab my arm as I look up to see it was guy "this way, There's some cool snacks over there!" He said as he pulled me with him. I chuckle before putting the backpack over my shoulders "sure let's go."


	2. Chapter 2 snacks with new kid

"Sure let's go" I said as I put the backpack over my shoulders and followed the new guy to a Little shop wich carried Snacks, Chips, Candy yumm ok I can deal with that I said in my mind before smiling at the snacks there were until I heard someone call my name "Hey, Pops" I heard and turned around to see it was guy Sitting at a table. I smile before walking towards him "Yeah?" I asked once I was close enough to let him hear me, I see him look up at me before he himself got up "I'm gonna go get some snacks, But I need you to sit so no one takes this seat." He said before he walked off leaving me at the table with a Smirk on my face. I slowly pulled the backpack off my shoulders as I settled it on a chair. I sit there for a few minutes before seeing him come back.

"sorry I took so long they really need more workers Or at least they should hire more people" Guy said as he laughed Before he sat down in front of me. I laughed a bit before controlling my laughs into giggles as I see what he brought, From my point of view It looked like he brought Chips, Juice, And my personal favorite Candy. "now we better eat up we do have 20 minuets only." Guy said as he grabbed a bag of chips , I smiled and grabbed a candy bar with some juice. I slowly unwrapped the wrapper off the candy as the sound of foil paper could be heard As I crumbled it. Gently put the chocolate bar into my mouth and the mixture of mints and chocolate got my taste buds going and 'mmm' was all I could say.

"so what's your major?" Guy said after about 3 minuets off silence, I stopped eating as I gulped and silently took a sip from my Apple juice before setting it down.

"well I love singing and dancing, But who knows maybe I'll find something else I'll like as I'm in college" I said as I shrugged and kept on peeling off my wrapper before continuing with eating, I saw guy look at me before closing his eyes slightly and shook his head "You sing?"

"Uhh yes, Now what's your major?" I ask next before taking the Last bite of my chocolate as I slowly crumbled it up and walked to the nearest trash can, Throwed it away the cleaning my hands while just rubbing them together, Then sitting back down, ' Well that was good ' I said in my head as I smile. I go back and sit down and waited until guy spoke.

"Well Like you said I love singing but I also love glitter and I'm hoping one day I'll make my own business of glitter, Like make rainbow glitter , Star glitter, Heart glitter and my most favorite Hand glitter! " Guy said as he showed his hand, I raised a eyebrow and shook my head slightly.

"Hand glitter?" I repeat with a confused look plastered on my face, He chuckles before answering me. "Yeah, What about it?" I stare at his face studying it ' hmm he's serious wow'. I quickly shake my head and raise a eyebrow "what's that?"

"oh well it's umm Glitter that's shaped as a hand anddd it has the texture of a real hand" Guy said as he took his last chip out of the bag then started chewing while he crumbled up the bag, I saw him get up as he threw it away and sat back down "That's what it is" I shake my head as I smile "ok that was a bit weird but hey it seems like a cool glitter I'd use one day." I said as I standed up. I saw him smile at me too as he as well got up.

"And I think 20 minuets have passed don't you think?" I say as I start walking towards the bus slowly while walking throwing the backpack around my shoulders again "Yeah, I think the bus is actually waiting for us and where just over there talking like little jerks no one sees." Guy said seriously with a face that was unpredictable for me not to laugh at, I laughed slightly and took a tiny curl coming out and put it behind my ear. I sighed once I controlled my laughs and got in line that all the students were forming by the bus.

"Alrighty students, If you could all watch your step while You aboard the bus, Make sure you have everything you brought down, If you all got that you may aboard the bus one by one." Jack said Also known as The bus driver, He had a bright personality, With dark brown short hair, And green eyes and last and not least he had a good lack of fashion when it comes to guy clothes.

As many students aboarded it me and guy were at the back moving slow steps as students started walking, I smiled once me and guy were next "Poppy, Guy my favorite peeps" Jack said as he saw us aboard I smile brightly before answering him "Wait really!?" I said a bit surprised, I see him chuckle before shaking his head a bit "Just kidding, You guys are lovable people and have a heart of gold but everyone here is my favorite cause they all have something different, And that makes them special" Jack said as I smile at his heartwarming words he comes up with I look down slightly and whisper "Thanks.." before continuing with where I was gonna sit.

I sat down at the back of the bus and saved a seat for guy as I waited till he was done talking to random People he doesn't even know, I giggled a bit as I see him do faces and talk in funny voices like if he's insulting someone. Till he was finally done he came next to me.

"Wow you seem to get along with many people" Poppy said as she smiled, Guy looked at her slightly before turning his head onto a girl, She had Brown curly hair, Wore floppy pants, And a red top. She was sitting by a window and was listening to music while wearing headphones. Poppy looked at her for a sec before looking at guy 'wow he likes her, Time to push my friend limits haha ' I said in my head as I scooted closer to him and whispered in his ear.

"Hey Guy a girl caught your eye" I whispered, I saw him flinch and awkwardly shake his head "what no!? She's just pretty that's all" He awkwardly said and looked back at her "just pretty huh."

"ok fine I guess I like her I mean look at her she's perfect, She seems like a boy kind of girl like those girls that like what guys like she's cool and amazing" I see him sigh dreamily and smirk " I can help you get her dude" I said as I hand motioned my hand on her "if you really like her than show her" I see him slightly blush and look away awkwardly shaking my head slightly "Uhh um I mean I guess yeah but maybe some time, Tho thanks Pops." I frown slightly before respecting his answer.

"No probs " I said and smiled "I mean I haven't found the right guy either soo I guess were even dude" I said and playfully hit his right arm he chuckles and answers me "I know a guy who's going to the same college we are and I think you'll like him" Guy said as he looks at me, I look at him before hearing the bus engine knowing the bus was about to move I scooted a bit closer to guy and look in his eyes "What Guy?"

"Wanna know something" I mean a little secret could be fun I take a deep breath hoping this wasn't something bad "Yeah, Sure?"

"Alright this guy isn't someone normal he's like a outcast he's someone hard to crack his shell his name is..." Guy said as I lean in closer ready to hear this guys name "Branch."

 **A-N hope you enjoy guys bye bye now and next chap coming soon!**


	3. Chapter 3 New school

"alright this guy isn't really normal he's like a outcast he's someone who's hard to crack his shell his name.." Guy said as I lean in closer ready to hear this guys name "Branch" ' _Branch is that some kind of nickname'._ I shook my head and sit back in my normal position " Branch, Is that some kind of nickname?" I ask as I see guy sit back, his back positioned into the seat as he took his phone out of his bag "Well I mean his real name Brandon Randall Timberlake, But for his love in nature and Trees we call him branch for short he doesn't mind at all, He really doesn't like his name and he likes Branch better." ' _hmm ok then'_ I smile and sit down like guy and take my own phone out.

"Is he a good guy?" I find myself asking that dumb question after a few minutes, I see guy look at me and a concerned worried Look was on his pale brown face. I blush in embarrassment as I find myself thinking _' was that a bad question?'_ I sit back in my normal position as I took a glance at him I then see guy shift uncomfortably before looking at me.

"ok look, Poppy your a sweet gal with a bright personality and a bright future... Tho branch is like the opposite, He has a funny personality yes but he likes to push people away and likes to be alone, He's not much of a talker either the only friends he has is me. I mean you can try to be close with him but ever since he broke up with his girlfriend Named Lucy, Lucy has started talking shit about him wich is making him weak and making him lose Interest in stuff and now he loves being alone. Tho if you are special he might find a special place in his heart for you." Guy said and sighed before looking back on his phone, I blinked a few times before putting the phone in my lap ' _Lucy he had a girl? '_ I had many questions but decided I heard enough. I sighed deeply before looking at my phone too.

"I'll let you test him on your own" I heard guy mumbled at me, I look at him and put a confused look on "test him?" I said and guy nodded "I'll let you decide if he's a good guy. I can't tell you cause I see Branch in a different way than you do." I slowly nod in agreement before looking at my phone like Instagram, Facebook, Twitter, ok yeah I have _many_ things on my phone but who cares! Live my life. After a few moments I grabbed my backpack and took out some earphones and carefully put them on my ears, I went to my music app and put my favorite song on wich was _cheap thrills by Sia._ I put the song and hummed a few lyrics as I was looking through my messages seeing if anyone had texted me strangely I had a new text from my dad I Tilted my head a bit and shrugged while Seeing what he needed..

 _Hey sweetie how's your first 3 hours over there? ~ Dad_

I smile at myself and shook my head ' Dads ' I mumble to myself and answered his text.

 _Hey dad, it's going well I met a new friend his name is Guy diamond I know it's weird but they call him that for his love on glitter and I call him guy for short ~Poppy_

I sigh and put the phone on my Lap, I waited for a couple of minutes to see if my dad will text.

 _That sounds fun sweetheart, now I'm so sorry pops but I have to go someone is calling me bye bye and have a great time text me when you make it there ~ Love dad_

I smile at myself and I set my phone down I sigh as I look out my window, I slowly feel myself wanting to drift off. I yawn and look down half awake. I finally feel myself going down as I shift a bit to get comfortable in the seat for who knows how long I'll be here. I finally blink for a few times before all I saw was black.

 **2 hours later.**

I slowly wake up as I wish I was still asleep I was tired as heck since I didn't get a good sleep last night with the excitement keeping me awake. I soon shrug and groaned as I slightly looked over my shoulder to see guy wasn't there... _wow._ I then widened my eyes and looked around my surroundings It looks like _hmm looks like college_ i think to myself as I look around once more to see some students coming off but why? I soon realize we were at the college and the students were leaving the bus. I gasp surprisingly and quickly grab my backpack and throw it over my shoulders. Once I got up I was being pushed by many students that were passing by and tripping over someone's shoes not technically falling but like taking a trip. I squish myself through as I finally make it to jack who was making sure everyone got out safely.

"Poppy! Your awake I was about to leave you in there sleeping your head out."Jack joked as he watched me get off. I smile and rolled my eyes at his annoyance.

"Yeah Yeah very funny jack, You really hit me there" I jokingly say as I giggle a bit and wave "Bye jack see you real soon and thanks!" I say and walk to a huge building _wow..._

"bye poppy!" I hear jack say but I really couldn't hear him as I was mesmerized by the college I mean. It was three stores tall had huge windows In front had a cute little garden at the entry Public lights outside millions of students already going in. I sigh happily and and smile _beautiful_ i think to myself and slowly started walking as I walked I felt nervous shy Scared, Many emotions all Into one.. As I walked by I saw many people there some Students talking, Others walking together, Others ewww kissing. At the last part I literally throwed up inside my mouth as I looked away in disgust. Once I made the entry I was about to open When I felt pushed by two girls that looked like they were fighting.

"hey you said I was gonna open first!" I girl yelled, She looked good in her clothes, she wore a cute short dress with some earrings on, she had her hair dyed Pink _wow like me_ tho her hair was slightly more darker than mine her hair was straight with waves curls at the end and she wore some hell of a fashion as she rocked her clothes.

"I said at our other college!" Another girl screamed, she looked exactly the same as the other one except she had some jeans on with a top, she wore some cute little dolphin earrings, And she had blue hair more like ocean blue. These two fought and fought and fought for what seemed like hours I decided to step in and say something before it got out of hand.

"Hey?" I say as I wave a hand at them in attempt to make them stop and to distract them from there fight. I saw them both look at me the girl with pink hair had Green eyes and the other had blue ones.

"hi!" They say Together as The girl with pink hair literally pushed the other one away. I saw the other girl growl as she pushed the pink one away next. Geez these two might fight all the time.

"Hey! She was saying hi to me!" The girl with pink hair yelled and pushed the other one away. The other one groaned and pushed the pink one. Then they started another fight as they literally were having a wrestling match in front of me. I shook my head and I spoke again.

"I was saying hi to both of you so please chill, Hi my name is poppy nice to meet you" I say and tighten my grip on my backpack. I saw them look at me straightened there back and pulled there hair back and posed like if there modeling I mean wow.

"Hi! I'm satin" I heard the one with pink hair say as she shook my hand, I stared a bit before I smiled and shook her hand back. I then look at the blue one who was standing there with her hands on her hips.

"Hi! My name is chenille" she said as she shook my hand next. Now knowing what to do I shook her hand back.

"Nice to meet you two, You two actually seem alike" I said and positioned my hands between the two motioning them. They look at each other before chenille spoke.

"Oh yeah about that. We're twins" chenille said as she hugged her sister. Satin rolled her eyes and hugged her back. I smile aww this is sooo cute.

"Makes sense you two look a lot alike except the differences you guys have" I said and smiled. They smiled too and nodded.

"that's what most people say" Satin said, Before I could reply the bell rang ... The school bell ... that means school is about to start. I don't even know we're my class is. I take a deep breath and look around at all the students walking inside of the school. I look back at the twins to see them putting makeup on each other. I roll my eyes and spoke.

"Hey girls I need help, do you know where class 234 is?" I said in hopes that they knew where it was. I saw them slam there hand mirror. I widened my eyes and feel my body flinch at the movement they did.

"Girl were also at that class c'mon let's go we're gonna be late!" They said as they both latched it onto one of my arms as I was being dragged into the school.

Hey at least I made new friends!.

Twin friends!.

Hey guys here is the next chapter. Next chap coming soon love y'all and have a beautiful happy life!

Peace ︵‿︵( ͡༎ຶ ͜ʖ ͡༎ຶ )︵‿︵


	4. Chapter 4 New friends

As satin and chenille pull me well, kinda like drag me in the college doors. Once I enter I was in _wow_. I could hear Students chatting and chatting with friends. I could feel happiness inside me as I smile still being pulled by the twins the more we moved we reached by the cafeteria. I could smell food from the cafeteria _mmm._ Till I felt satin and chenille let go of my arm I look down and see there walking over to a Boy that wasn't so skinny yet wasn't so chubby and big I saw the twins sit on a table with him. I sigh yes I was ok and not that shy but it was different meeting new people. I finally got the confidence and walked shyly and waved my hand slightly.

"Hi." I say below a whisper and wave shyly. I could feel all there eyes turn and look at me, _was I bad_ I thought and gulped. A chubby guy cleard his throat and looked down.

"Oh hi! My names biggie, And you?" A guy with a purple shirt and some shorts said. He had Light blue eyes and he had Black hair he was pretty tall To be honest taller than me. I gulp before hiding myself in my arms.

"Hi biggie, My name is Poppy or Pops for short." I say slowly and meet his eyes, He smiles and brings Me in for a hug. I gasp in surprise and widened my eyes, gosh _this guy must love hugs_ I think and stand still. He slowly releases me and a sigh in relief.

"I can't wait to be friends!" He says excitedly and jumps up and down. I winded my eyes at his actions and Tighten my grip on my backpack. _Geez this guy seems really positive and happy_ I said in my mind, Yet smiled he seemed like a lovable and sweet guy with a heart full of Positive energy. And like he said I can't wait to be friends!.

"Biggie, cool name!" I said yet it was true not just a compliment it was a interesting name you don't hear that much. I smile and shrugged "I don't hear that name much to be honest." I said and look at him. He smiles at me before he sat back down at his table.

"Well thanks, I also don't hear poppy much. I know it's a flower tho! But it's really cute!" He says happily, I shrug before I see him pat a seat next to him. I widened my eyes and point a finger at me and then pointed the finger at the seat, I see him chuckle and nod. I slowly make my way to the seat and sat down.

"We should all talk about something" I hear the twins say together and look at each other with angrily glares "Hey! I was gonna say that!" I hear them yell at each other. I shook my head before I mumbled _twins_. After that I hear another person coming in I look up and see it was guy _wow._

"Hey twins! No fighting!" Guy said and pointed at the twins. The twins looked up at him one spat out "Your not my dad!" Chenille yelled angrily, satin then went up and spat out as well "yeah! And we're twins so umm that also makes you not my dad!" Satin yelled and turned her head at chenille and then again started fighting. I look up at guy and glare at him _he left me!._

"Hey!" I said well more like growled. Guy looked up at me and his pale brown face turned into a worried scared face _god! I left her she's so gonna be angrey at me!._

"Oh hi poppy..." I say quietly and wave slightly as her glare kept on cutting deeper into my heart. He gulped and looked down as I said nothing.

"First off why'd you leave me!" I growled and glared at him. I see him flinch and soon he looked into my eyes.

"Ok first off I was a horrible friend to you and I'm so sorry! Please forgive me. I don't want to spend my first day on college and already have a enemy." Guy begged like It was the end of the world I mean _geez_.

I sigh but soon look at him with my glare all gone "I forgive you guy, tho next time at least warn me we're your going." I told him as his worried face became soft and he smiled while nodding "yes of course." He said as I smirk and nod "good."

He smiled before sitting down by me and biggie "sorry about the twins they literally fight all day nonstop" he says as I laugh before realizing he was serious I stop laughing and look at him "oh your serious?"I said as he frowned at me and chuckled kinda irritated "of course I am I've known these sisters ever since I was a baby." Guy said and shook his head while staring at the twins as they pulled each other's hair and sweared at each other.

"So what should we talk about?" Biggie said and looked at everyone. Me and guy shrugged and started thinking. "Well satin and chenille are out of this for... obvious reasons." He said and kept on thinking. Then it hit me.

"Why don't we talk about are love interests?" I said and put my hand under my chin. I saw guy blush and biggie immediately let out a sigh of relief and nodded immediately at what I said.

"Cool, I'll go first. I like... No one." I said and laughed as I saw biggie and guy face palm. I controlled my laughs and pointed at who was next. "Biggie you go!" I said as biggie cleard his throat.

"Well I like... I small girl she's not that tall yet she's cute being small she talks in a pretty deep voice like a man yet she still wears dresses and a pink big bow on her head she has light blue eyes like mine, she has pale brown skin like Guys. And she has a aggressive yet sweet personality." Biggie said with such care and love in his voice. I smile and sigh _love how I wish to have it._

"That was so sweet Biggie I wish you a good luck with her." I said lovingly and smile. He smiles at me and nods at me "thank you poppy I wish myself good luck on winning her!." Biggie says. I smile brightly but then smirk and turned my head to guy who was a blushing mess.

"Your turn."I said and slam my hands on the table playfully. Guy blushed harder and shook his head "Not gonna happen Pops." I smirk bigger and decided to tease him "What you have it hard for someone like that girl in the bus" I say kinda singing it. He puts his hand on my mouth to make me shut it and he whispers In my ear "We'll talk about this later when biggie and the twins are gone got it!" He says with worry in his voice pretty sure he's scared I'm gonna admit his crush.

"Ok fine." I said as I rolled my eyes and Laugh slightly to see him so worried and scared over a girl. I shook my head and look back at biggie "I think we're done." I say and I see biggie shake his head _hmm he was in a Daze probably about the girl._

"Oh right sorry" Biggie said and chuckled nervously "it's fine biggie." I said and smiled at him to let him know it was ok with me. He smiles and soon answers "thanks Pops." I smile and nod.

"I'm here my crush is- Wait you guys are done!" Chenille and satin said in shock. Poppy nods and replies soon "yeah it ended about 2 minuets ago." I said simply and I saw both twins look at each other and Growl _here we go again._

"I said to come earlier! Tho you said no!" Satin said as she pulled her sisters hair. Chenille growled and pulled satins hair next "Don't blame me I'm the one that said let's go!" And that's were they started fighting again. I sigh and put a hand under my chin as I hear satin and chenille argue in the background. I was about to speak but guy speaked first "oh poppy!" I look at guy and simply said _hm._

"Wanna know where Branch is?" That question brought me up as I look into his eyes. "Uhh yes?!" I said kinda confused why I would wanna know where the heck he is! Yet excited to know more about him.

"Cool I'll tell you after the bell rings for the students of Dreamschool college meet up for a meeting announced by the principal to learn what's ok to do and sign some stuff." Guy said I tilt my head to a side and repeated what he said " bell?."

"yeah in 1..2..3" guy finished as I heard a bell ring I look up to see it was the bell of the announcement. I look at him and frown" yeah there it is we better go now." Guy said as he stood up with biggie and satin and chenille who were fighting all the way down the halls. I get up and take my backpack as soon as I started walking and whispered to guy "you just think your so smart don't you?" I said as my frown left replaced with a smile. I see him shrug and reply "Can't blame a guy for dreaming." he said as we made out way to the announcement.

 **A-N alright guys sorry this was late yet here you go. Also this book is inspired By starting over by**

 **Kibaschick with a story you should read. Now next chapter coming soon also huge thanks to ILoveBroppy1andOnly for helping me improve on my work so love you kate! And I now I forbid you a goodbye friends!**


	5. Chapter 5 Rules and fun

As we walked I soon found myself Separate from Satin, Chenille, Guy and biggie. So I speeded up my pace and catched up to them again. Once we walked I saw millions of students come down the school stairs and run _geez what is happening?_ Is what I thought since everyone seemed to be in a rush I sigh slowly and I soon see the principal standing there with some students surrounding him and some screaming at him I mean _calm down people!._ Once we made it me, Guy, Biggie, Satin and chenille sat down on some chairs in a row as we waited till other students sat and till the principal was ready to speak.

"Damm these children can't wait can they?!" Guy said wich me and biggie laughed at him. "Well I mean this school is full of students And this is a very important meeting to sign in and stuff" Biggie said wich I nodded.

"True" poppy said and looked back up at the principal soon the principal cleared his throat to the mic on this wooden stand. I look at guy and biggie and see that they had closed there mouths shut. I soon look at satin and chenille and see there still fighting _let's hope they don't get caught_ I said in my head.

"Welcome everybody to DreamSchool University, Where you would learn your major, Find your passion into things that you love, And learn to be the best at what you are gonna do. First off I am Sky dronto your principal" sky Dronto said and waved with his hand a hello. I see many students wave back so I decided to do the same. I gave a small wave with a soft smile and I see Sky return the Movement. She sighed and kept on listening to what he said next.

"If you are lost or need any help, My office is always open and is always welcomed to everyone who has problems, Feel free to come talk to me whenever you'd like and I wi-" He was saying before a scream was heard. We all turned our heads to find the only people that could Have possibly done that. Twins.

"I SAID NO!" Satin screamed and pulled Chenille's hair, Chenille growled and pulled her sisters hair next. They both growled and dropped to the ground like a wrestling match. I gulped and Just stared _dang I should do something I mean..._

"Girls enough!" Sky dronto Yelled as the twins looked up to him from the floor, They both got up as they crossed there arms and looked away with big fat frowns on there faces. I saw sky sigh and talk again.

"Number one rule is no fighting, You two are breaking that." Sky said as he glared at both girls, Satin and chenille gulped and sat back down with a _hmhp_ , Both girls still angry at each other looked away from each other with big fat frowns. Sky nodded and smiled confidently as he continued to talk.

"Well I guess you could tell that, That was not ok, and that was number one of the rule list. I will be listing much more so please stay seated." Sky said as I see many students roll there eyes in annoyance. I just sit still not really doing anything but listening. As the minutes went by I huffed in Boredom, As I slightly rolled my eyes and quietly mocking what dronto was saying. After what seemed like forever The speech finished as I happily gasp, Thank god that finished! I look around to see Biggie had fallen asleep for a bit, I giggle and shake his shoulder a bit, Finally his eyes shot open "WHERE AM I!?"

I giggle again as I look at him at and smile "Biggie, The speech just finished." I told him as I laugh at his Confused, Shocked face "Oh, Oh my! I fell asleep didn't I?" I sigh and start standing up "Yes, yes you did."

I start walking towards the exit until I feel my right and left arms Being held by someone. I look at my arms to see it was the twins clutching me to them "Oh, Hey Guys. Have you seen guy?" I told them as satin and chenille stop and look at each other "Well I mean, Guy is always going somewhere, So we don't really worry, But calm down he'll eventually show up. He can't hide forever ya know?" Satin said as we kept on walking, I sigh and smile softly "Yeah, He really can't."

After Dronto's speech me and satin and chenille and of course biggie decided it was at least! Time for lunch, I mean technically we haven't ate since that snack at the bus so? We should eat I mean! Yeah we should eat. As we all walked towards the cafeteria there was A HUGE LINE! I mean seriously, students don't need to kill each other for just food, But you know they are hungry so I guess that's fair. I stand in line with satin, Chenille and biggie in back of me "I hate when this happens." I heard satin mumbling as I turn to look at her.

"I also do, But we should all be patient I mean yes we ar-" I was saying before someone yelled "FREE SANDWICHES!!!!!" Damn that guy gives free sandwiches count me in.

"Satin chenille Biggie!! Let's go get a sandwich at least! C'mon let's go!" I said as we speed walked to the guy that was giving them away, Once I reached him I was greeted by a big smile "Hello there miss, Would you like a sandwich?" He said as he Motioned his hands by all the sandwich's layerd out in a Order of ways, peanut butter and Jelly, Tuna, Just jelly, Just peanut butter, Hard decision if you ask me. So I let my friends go first.

"Ohhh! I would love a tuna sandwich please?" Biggie said as he pointed at the tuna one, Jumping up and down. The guy smiled and brought the sandwich up to him so he would grab it "There we go, All free, I bet you guys had a long day, Enjoy your meal!" He said happily as biggie grabbed it "I'll meet you girls at the table." Biggie said as he stormed off in the direction to that tables, I chuckle and look back to see The _twins,_ were already fighting.

"Hey! You know I love jelly!" Chenille yelled as she punched her sister in the arm, Satin dramatically gasped as she Punched Chenille in the stomach. Chenille hissed in pain as she growled and tackled her sister onto the floor, Geez these two. I nervously gulp and walk back towards the guy and his cart full of different sandwiches all individual and organized. I lean onto his cart and chuckle nervously "Siblings, Am I right?" I said nervously as he looked into my Ocean blue eyes at the sound of my voice.

"Y-yeah, W-hat should I g-get the-them?" He said between stutters as his eyes never left satin and chenille while he was talking, I sigh and soon choose for the twins knowing they weren't gonna choose anytime soon "I'll have a jelly one, Peanut butter one, Oh! And a PJ one please." I said as my eyes met his hazel ones and I smiled softly, "Yes yes of course!" he said as he quickly grabbed the three sandwiches and gave them to me "Enjoy miss!" He said as he left with his cart, Eyes never leaving satin nor chenille. I sigh and look at the twins with a slight frown on my face "When you two wanna eat, I'll be at the table." I said as I stormed off.

I walked around till I found Biggie finishing his sandwich. I sat next to him and smile softly "Poppy! Hi, Where's satin and chenille?" He told me with food stuffed in his mouth, I giggle and answer him while pulling the plastic wrap out of the sandwich "They stayed fighting over there so I decided to just walk away and let them handle it on there own." I said as I started eating, And dang were these free sandwiches good as- HECK!

I forgot I was supposed to meet Branch after the speech was over. I basically choked on my food and started coughing, Biggie looked at me and patted my back "Whoa there poppy! Don't you dare vomit right here!" Biggie said as my coughs cane to a end, I look up at him and quickly start to wrap my Sandwich all over again "I gotta run biggie, I promised guy I'll meet this new guy today, He must be waiting!" I said as I packed my sandwich in my backpack and started getting up.

"oh ok then bye poppy!" Biggie said as he smiled and continued on eating, I smiled next and placed the two sandwiches for The twins next to him, "These are for the twins, Just in case they come. Bye biggie see ya later!" I said as I basically speed walked towards the exit leaving the twins and biggie behind "Bye!" Biggie said as I was already gone.

As I came out of the cafeteria I walked around everywhere as I heard 'Excuse me!?' Or 'Hey move!' But all I did was ignore them all, I kept on walking till I eventually had to take a break I couldn't walk forever right? So I sat on a little bench outside the school grounds and looked down at the grass "Where could you be guy.." I whispered to myself sadly.

"Hey let's go get some coffee!" I heard a guy say to a girl, Then it hit me Coffee! Yes of course guy before he left said he was getting coffee, Oh thank gosh I gotta go find him. I standed up and walked on.

 **A-N wow! Long time no see! Sorry this chapter took forever to finish but a lot has been going on, Now next chapter hopefully finishing faster then this, And tootles!**


	6. Chapter 6 Branch

As I walked I couldn't help but feel like it took forever to walk, Tho it was only 5 minuets. As I walked through the streets it got pretty chilly so I hugged myself with my arms as a way to keep myself warm. Heck! Like that'll help. After about 5 minuets more I sighed and sat down by a little bench and looked down.

"Damn Guy where are you?" I said to myself and looked down again, Hand on my chin, Blue eyes stinging in sadness, smile fading. Frowns showing. I kept my eyes on the ground as a small frown appeared, Wow! Frowning was never something I usually did, never was my taste. I felt sad and alone for a few minutes before I felt a warm sensation on my side, I looked up to see it was hmm that girl, the girl guy likes.

"Hey, Sorry to disturb you, I saw you sad and thought you needed someone." The girl said as her green eyes met my blue ones. A small smile appeared as I lifted myself up from my sorrows, she smiled back and then started talking again.

"Hey, I saw you on that bus on our way to the college, Dreamschool college if I'm correct." She said again, as I nodded at her words "I saw you too, the girl with headphones on, hearing music in the corner of the bus!" I said happily as I smiled brightly at her, she smiled the exact same way I did, as she looked at the cars passing by, by the streets.

"Yeah, that's me. I saw you too. Next to that dark brown haired boy right?" She said questioning and tilted her head to the side slightly. I smiled and nodded "yup that's me!" I said as I looked at her she's perfect for guy! I said in my head excitedly.

"Oh right, My names DJ Suki, My real name is Mariah Suki But I like DJ suki better it describes that I love music!" Suki said as she pretended to sing and dance, I giggled at her and soon smiled "My name is Poppy Kendrick, I like people to call me poppy Or pops for short." I said softly at her, She smiled back and soon talked "Why were you sad earlier?" She asked me, my smile faded as I sighed.

"Well it's that I was looking for my friend cause I promised him I was gonna meet up with him after the school meeting which I'm guessing you where there?" I told her as she nodded "I was There." She told me sincerely as she nodded, as I continued to talk.

"Well, Before he left he did say something about going to get some coffee bad thing is I can't find the coffee shop, I don't wanna disappoint him, So I sat down for a bit to think things through." I told her as she looked at me with her big green eyes, She cleared her throat as she pointed at a shop to the right "You mean that shop?" She told me as she pointed at the shop, I looked up to see it WAS the coffee shop! Wow! I'm so dumb, How could I not see that there.

"Oh my gosh! Thanks suki I was really dumb to not see that there," I said as I standed up and started grabbing my bag. Suki smiled as she got up as well "I have to go tho so bye see you at the school!" I said as I looked at her and brought her into my arms, In a warm huge loving hug, suki smiled as her own arms wrapped around me pulling us close. Big smiles and a warm embrace is all two best friends need.

After a few minutes our friendship hug of course had to come to a end, we both separated and smiled at each other "friends?" Poppy said curiously, wishing for a yes. Suki smiled and looked on her ocean blue eyes "Friends! Pops." suki said said happily as I smiled brightly.

"Yes! Ok I gotta run, see ya suki! And thanks again!" I said as my voice faded as I ran through the cement path "See ya! And welcome!" Suki yelled with her arms up saying bye, as To poppy her voice sounded so far.

Poppy's POV

Poppy ran through the cement path, As her long pony tail bounced up and down from her running and moving. Soon poppy's running slowly became walking, as she was taking deep breaths. She looked in back of her to see Suki looked so far as she was walking away. Poppy smiled and kept on walking. Soon poppy stood in front of the coffee shop. With the words.

Ms. Latte coffee~

Yum seems like good coffee is in there I said in my head as I kept on walking towards the entrance, once I walked in I was greeted by a happy waiter at the front on the restraunt "Well, don't you look lovely today." He said which made me blush at his lovely compliment, I look at him slightly and giggle with my hot cheeks burning, I look up to meet his Gorgeous hazel eyes, _What the did I just say that!?_ I said in my head as I giggle again and smile softly.

"Thank you." I said as he smiled brightly at me which made my heart skip a beat, and made me look at his loving face "Welcome, sweetie." He said as he booped my nose which made my head turn back as my cheeks went hot, and as giggles escaped my mouth again.

"Oh wait! I'm looking for a guy who I think came here earlier?" Poppy asked him as his mouth turned into a slight grin "Right, dark brown hair, blue eyes, simple shirt?" He said as I nodded "Yes! Yes him have you seen him?" I asked him hoping he had. He smiled at me and nodded "yeah, he's upstairs in the latte area, would you like to go see him?" He said as I smiled and nodded in agreement "Yes, yes please." I told him and as I looked at where he pointed at.

"Great, follow me please," he told me as he grabbed a napkin and walked "this way honey." He said as he looked in my eyes smiling brightly at me as I followed him.

Guy POV

Damn it feels good to relax I said in my head while drinking my coffee, Yes I might've left my freinds just like that but hey coffee awaits me, after a couple sips of my hot liquid I turned to look at the guy in front of me...

Branch.

Yup he loves getting coffee around this time which currently it was _12:34pm_ , not so late if you ask me. Dang I promised poppy I was gonna let her meet branch today let's just hope she doesn't come, Mr, branch isn't excpecting visitors today, and I know he hates them.

"Hey branch?" Guy said as branch looked up from his book to meet his blue eyes, once blue to blue meeted he speaked "hm?"

"What if I told you, I told a girl if she wanted to meet you and she said yes?" Guy said nervously as he chuckled, at the sound of that paticular question branch slammed his book closed and looked at guy with dead piercing eyes "you didn't did you?!" Branch said through gritted teeth, guy gulped and took his coffee in his hand and acted as if nothing happened.

"Pfft! Me telling someone if they'd like to meet you? No way!" Guy said as he took a sip of his coffee and chuckling at the same time, branch raised an eyebrow before gently shaking his head and grining softly "whateves." Branch mumbled and continued on drinking his coffee. Thank gosh he didn't realize. I took a secound to look downstairs, and I saw poppy?! Oh no! I can't let branch see this, and I can't let poppy up here unless branch would kill me! I might've stared to long downstairs that I think branch started getting suspicious.

Branch POV

As guy drank his coffee I saw his eyes go wide when he looked downstairs. As if he saw someone he didin't wanna see. I couldn't help but feel at least a bit suspicious over everything I mean what the fudge was that question supposed to mean?! The longer guy stared down the longer I had to tell him what is it so eventually I did.

"Um, guy why are you looking downstairs?" Branch said and tilted his head to the side in confusion. Guy whipped his head and he stutterd a bit to talk "I u-m haha I o-oh i see a d-dog in her-e ha-ha!!" Guy said stuttering like crazy, which made me even more suspicious, I looked down to see if what he said was true but it looks like it was a lie, I looked downstairs to see what guy was looking at, and all I really saw was a girl. Hm? A girl, why is that so ba- Oh no!! He didn't!

"Guy, that girl is not the girl you told to meet me! Right?!" Branch said well more like growled through gritted teeth, Guy looked at him and shook his head "what?! No no! That's my cousin!" Guy said as he nodded quickly "yup, my cousin who came to visit me for fun!" Guy said again way to cheerfully which branch didn't believe one bit.

"Really?! Ok then cause she's walking up here, can't wait to meet your cousin," branch said sarcastiaclly as he slightly rolled his eyes, Guy let out a breath he didin't know he'd been holding in. He looked down again and saw branch was right Poppy was walking up here, he had to act fast.

"Hey!" A female voice broke his thoughts and plans, he whipped his head around to find poppy with her pink curly pony tail and hour glass shaped body, and her soft smile and blue ocean eyes made guys fall for her quickly. Branch looked at her and scowled _she's not that pretty, kinda pretty._

"Poppy! My cousin!" Guy said as he got up and wrapped one arm around her's and smiled cheesy "cousin?" Poppy questioned as guy sat her down by the table where branch only took quick glances at her.

"Your my cousin, remember?" Guy said to poppy as poppy seemed to not know what to do one bit "um, we barley just met guy." Poppy said as she looked at guy with her big blue eyes "HA!! YOUR FUNNY POPPY" Guy basically yelled in front of evryone, Poppy gulped nervously as she pulled guy back to his seat.

"Guy, please be quite." Poppy said nicely into his ear, guy gulped as he sat down and looked at branch "Branch would you like to introduce yourself?" Guy said, branch looked up from his book as he looked st poppy with his ice blue eyes "hey.." branch mummbled at the girl infront of him, Poppy smiled softly which made branch look away "Oh hey your branch, guy has told me about you!" Poppy said cheerfully as she smiled brightly at branch.

"Oh, so guy has told YOU about me hasn't he?!" Branch said with a glare piercing through guy, guy chuckled as he waved his handas in the air "suprise.." guy softly said. Branch rolled his eyes and frowned as he slammed his book closed "you know what, we should talk at my apartment right next door eh?!" Branch said as he stood up.

"I thought you had a dorm at the college?" Poppy said to him, branch shrugged as he walked towards the exit "I um, I have my own home aka apartment since I don't like the dorms from the school but that is my college." Branch explained to her, as he opened the doors of the exit. Poppy looked fine with it as she bit her bottom lip and nodded with her eyes closed "got it."

"Great, let's go to my apartment and talk there" Branch said as he walked them to the location.

 **A-N This is the longest chapter I have written if I do say so myself, Next chap coming soon and like always please leave reviews!!**


	7. Chapter 7 pinky

Poppy POV

As we walked through the streets and roads I eventually, basically, _practically_ got well bored. I shrugged it off since I know if I did _sing_ I would annoy everyone with my voice that sounded like a dying cat honestly, so talking was literally the best solution in my point of view so that's exactly what I did "sooo, which one is your house?" Poppy said as she looked at him, he turned his head around to take a quick glance at her before shaking it off and soon walking again.

"Well, It's not that _that_ big it's enough for 2 people only, So not that big," he said as he kept on walking explaining and trying to get _poppy_ in his Point of view instead of her own. Since poppy practically sees everything in such a delightful energetic way, while I see everything so dark and grey, Also known as _miserable._

"I mean that's good enough, It is only you, Right?" Poppy said as they all took a right turn coming close to some buildings. Branch shrugged and put the hoody that was attached on his jacket over his night sky dark black hair before he responded with a huff "Yeah, Correct." Branch said casually before stopping for a sec.

He turned around to tell her something but was caught staring in her eyes for what to him seemed like a lifetime, He couldn't help but let a soft sigh escape his lips after a few minutes before he could even say no, Poppy seemed to notice how he was looking at her as she let her mouth curl up into a warm comforting soft smile with her blue eyes twinkling with such comfort that made his heart skip a beat, Before she could use her sweet voice on him. He cleared his throat. He let his eyes leave her's as he turned around. _What the hell branch? Just ignore it and keep going.._

"Um, C'mon let's go, we're almost there" he said as he walked again without noticing guy's devilish smirk. Poppy stood still Unable to take in her and branch's little moment together, She shook it off tho as she just smiled a bit and kept walking. As they walked they passed streets and cars and buildings that poppy couldn't even tell which one was.. His. But soon stopped at a little apartment building.

"Ok, we're here." Branch said as he put his hand in his pocket and took his keys out as he opened the door with a flick of a hand "Alright, come in, oh and guy," Branch said as he turned around to face him, Guy looked at him with a frown on his face knowing what he was gonna say "I know I know, Don't touch nothing." He saw Branch smile as he replied with a smirk "Good, After my Plates you broke, I ain't letting you touch nothing."

Branch heard Poppy snicker behind him as branch smiled at her, _Wait?! Shoot! I'm smiling?!_ With that in thought his smile faded quickly and replaced with a frown, _people can't see me smiling.. Lucy will hate me if she saw me like that.. just.. happy.._

"Okay, You guys can sit here on the couch, Want some tea? Or Just talk?" Branch said tilting his head slightly to the side, Poppy hummed in thinking and shook her head "No thanks, I just followed to talk with you guys, and get to know you" Poppy said with a bright smile, Branch raised a eyebrow at her as he hook it off "And you Guy?" Guy shrugged "Sure." Branch nodded before going into his kitchen.

Once branch left, Poppy whispered to Guy "Has he always been so grumpy and stubborn?" Guy looked up and shrugged "He's been like that ever since I met him, Always so alert and stubborn, I guess it's just him." Guy said, Poppy nodded before relaxing in the couch. After a few minutes Branch walked back in the living room to see Guy and Poppy talking.

"Back." Branch said as he sat down on another sofa across the first, Poppy cleared her throat as she sat up and looked at Branch, Guy just sat there.. Just there. This lasted for like Five minutes before branch broke the silence.

"Soo,"

Poppy looked at him as her lips curved into a warm smile, _shoot that smile! What does she do to me with her..smile.. Enough Branch! Its just a girl.._ he shook his head and looked away feeling something hot hit his cheeks but ignored it.

"To start this conversation we'll start it simple, How are you guys?" Branch said as he looked at both of them, _Dang branch that's all you got? How sad for you,_ Poppy looked at him and smiled "A-mazing!" He stared at the girl as if she had three heads, Cause seriously she was the happiest girl he has seen though his teen years. He of course looked away cause he was sure he looked like some perv by just staring "Meh, could be better." Guy said as he puffed.

"Well I'm good just busy." Branch said as something dinged "that must be the tea, be righttt back." After he said that he was gone in a flash.

"Dude it's so boring here," Poppy said as she groaned in boredom, Guy looked at her and slouched on the couch "I know right!" He said in annoyance "We should play truth or dare tonight, Like a sleepover!" Guy explained happily as he zipped himself back in a normal position, Poppy gasped and smiled "That's a great idea!" She said "What's a great idea?" A male voice was heard as Branch came back in with two mugs, Guy smiled and took one that branch handed him "Thanks dude" he then turned to look at Poppy and handed hers seeing if she had changed her mind of the yes or no question, and too his surprise she did "Thanks," Poppy said and smiled a bit, He swallowed the bump in his throat and kept going "No problem."

"Well branch you see, it's not that you're not fun but. You're no fun." Guy said as he bit his toung, Branch facepamled and sipped while mumbling "Ya don't say?" Poppy snickered a bit and cleared her throat as she talked next "Well, We were thinking maybe we could have a sleepover tonight at my place!" Poppy said as she jumped a bit from her seat. Branch widened his eyes and spit some tea out, He coughed and holded a hand up.

"Okay Poppy, it's not that I don't trust you, really you seem like a nice girl but I just met you and I ain't going to party's or sleepovers just like that, I mean it could lead to damn or something." He said as he drank tea again, this time it was guys turn to facepalm "You can't keep ruining the fun Branch" Guy said as he looked at him, Branch took the hot mug away from his lips and speaked "Guy you know I'm not a 'big' fan of these things." he said and frowned a bit.

"Alright alright I know already but at least for once come join the fun side and stop being a pooper for a day, What Do you say?" Guy smiled and held a hand out for a high five, Poppy smiled and looked at Branch, Branch looked at the two and sighed "I'd rather starve.." Guy jumped up and placed his hands on his hips "That's my boy!" Branch raised a eyebrow and shook his head "I didn't even say yes." Guy pat his shoulder and smirked "Dude, I know you well son I know you well."

Branch groaned and stood up placing his mug on the table "Fine I'll go, And only this once you tell me one more time and I rip you're head off guy" Poppy laughed a bit at the face guy did "Bruh, You wouldn't" Guy said as he looked around desperately looking for something to attack with "Oh I would." Branch smirked and grabbed there hands "Now it was nice talkin to you guys but I'm sure you have a sleepover to plan."

"Right! C'mon guy we gotta go!" Poppy grabbed his hand and turned around giveing branch a quick hug "Nice meeting you by the way!" She then looked at guy and threw her chin to the streets, He nodded and gave Branch a wink, In a flash glitter boy and pinky were gone.. Branch stood there that Hug she gave him even if it was so quick... He felt lighter and he couldn't believe what was nudgeing on his face... a _smile,_ He panicked he closed the door and locked it.

He ran to a mirror as he looked at his reflection, _good._ He still had the same frown and scold once again, he couldn't be happy he couldn't.. he took a deep breath before walking back to his couch and sitting down.. he thought and thought and thought about a certain Girl, Her eyes her hair her.. _smile.._ he can't get out of his head. His thought kept going till he saw something light up, he grabbed his phone and saw a text message..

 _U better show up dude ~Guy_

Branch scolded and replied.

 _Listed ~Branch_

He put his phone back, Lets just hope this girl won't become the nightmare he warned to never have...

 ** _A-N~ wElp- XD_**


End file.
